


When I'm With You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy and Barbara's feelings about each other (set during the run of the show, but after 'In Divine Proportion')





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I should feel self-conscious around him but I don’t, in fact he is pretty much the only person I can be myself around and not worry what impression I am giving. When I am with him it doesn’t matter if I hold my cutlery wrong, put ketchup on my steak, eat chips with my fingers, or steal food from his plate.

_The only time I feel like Tommy Lynley is when I am with her. She doesn’t put on airs and graces; what you see is what you get. We eat takeaway burgers and drink bad coffee from roadside vans, swipe each other's chips, and bicker over whose turn it is to get the next round in._

We flirt and share in-jokes to the frustration of everyone around us; he is the master of the double entendre and can make me laugh until I cry.

_She has a wicked sense of humour, and a filthy mind. She doesn’t moderate herself in my company, and I love it._

Sometimes it as if we are of one mind. Why use words when an expression can get the job done? I can tell what he is thinking, what he wants, what he needs me to do. As weird as it may sound, I can read his eyes like a book. 

_We have a connection, don’t ask either of us to explain it because we can’t; but it’s there and it works. I don’t have to tell her to do something, she just does it. Sometimes she knows what I need before I do. She understands me like no one else._

I don’t resent the whole Lord Asherton thing like I used to. Lord Asherton, DI Lynley, Tommy; they are all just sides that make up the man who is my best friend, my confidant, my anchor, my rock, my reason for getting up in the morning. My everything.

_I don’t think of us as different, because in the ways that matter we aren’t. I might be the product of Eton and Oxford, while she comes from an Acton comprehensive and night school, but in the end we are still human beings. We care about the same things, we fight for the underdog, for truth, justice and the law. But it’s more than that. Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers has held me up when I couldn’t stand on my own, has sheltered me, sometimes from myself, has stood by my side even when I pushed her away. She is my best friend, the reason my heart is still beating. She is my world._


End file.
